A Year, Already
by Mana2702
Summary: Suite de ma précédente "Une Réaction Inattendue". Parce que le temps passe et qu'aujourd'hui ça fait un an que Sherlock est revenu.


_Me revoilà avec une Johnlock, en espérant que vous allez aimer. Celle-ci pourrait être une suite de ma précédente «Une Réaction Inattendue». Les personnages sont peut-être OOC je ne me rends pas forcément compte quand j'écris, vue que j'écris comme ça me vient, donc j'espère que ce détail ne vous empêchera pas de lire et d'apprécier. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira à toutes et à tous. Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

221B Baker Street. C'était une adresse formidable. John ne s'était jamais autant sentit chez lui que dans cet appartement. Ça faisait déjà un an que Sherlock était réapparut sur cette scène de crime.

Le médecin n'oublierait jamais cette date. Il avait été si heureux de revoir son meilleur ami. Et c'était ce jour là qu'ils étaient devenu amants.

Ils avaient reprit leurs enquêtes comme au bon vieux temps, en compagnie de Greg la plupart du temps. Le petit blond ne regrettait rien.

Toutefois sa relation avec Sherlock était un peu étrange. Ils faisaient l'amour, très souvent, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mots tendres entre eux.

Sherlock ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait que trois fois maximum, et de toute façon il n'était pas du genre à faire de grandes effusions.

Toutefois le médecin, lui, ne se lassait pas de dire à Sherlock qu'il l'aimait. Et il s'amusait même à lui donner de petits surnoms comme «mon cœur», «mon chéri» et parfois même «mon lapin» car le détective trouvait cela extrêmement stupide, inutile et agaçant, surtout le dernier susnommé. C'est ce qui faisait que John le faisait, il trouvait amusant d'embêter Sherlock Holmes, pour une fois que c'était lui qui pouvait se moquer il en profitait.

John avait initié Sherlock au métal symphonique et à force de patience et de persévérance, il avait atteint son objectif: Sherlock aimait lui aussi cette forme de musique à présent. Ils en écoutaient ensemble, et maintenant, c'était pour le plaisir, plus uniquement pour combler le vide sans Sherlock.

Le médecin aimait partager ça avec lui, ça leur donnait un autre sujet pour se rapprocher que simplement leurs enquêtes passés ou en cours.

Ils dormaient dans la chambre de John, celle de Sherlock était devenue le deuxième labo du détective consultant.

Malgré le manque de tendresse apparente John ne se plaignait pas de sa relation avec Sherlock. Car parfois le grand brun le surprenait par exemple par une caresse sur la joue, un baiser tendre ou une douce parole quand il ne s'y attendait pas. C'était rare mais si agréable, car c'était spontané et sincère.

Le problème de Sherlock c'est qu'il avait peur d'être ridicule si il avouait ses sentiments, c'est pourquoi il les gardaient pour lui. De plus il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de s'adonner à de pareils bêtises. C'était illogique et irrationnel, donc une perte de temps inutile. Mais parfois, quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux ils se laissaient aller sans toujours s'en rendre compte. Et dans ces cas-là John était l'homme le plus heureux du monde car inconsciemment Sherlock était plutôt romantique.

Malheureusement pour le médecin, il était plus commun pour Sherlock de refréner ses sentiments et émotions plutôt que de leur laisser libre court.

Aujourd'hui ils ne travaillaient pas, pas de cas intéressant selon Sherlock. Ils étaient donc assit dans le salon en train de lire.

John était assit dans son fauteuil, la main pendant le long de l'accoudoir et Sherlock dans le sien, les deux mains sur son livre comme toujours. Les habitudes passées avaient la vie dures, même si ils étaient en couple maintenant, ils n'étaient pas assit l'un à côté de l'autre dans le canapé par exemple.

Le petit blond fut surpris quand Sherlock prit sa main dans la sienne. Il leva les yeux de son livre et vit que Sherlock avait rapproché son fauteuil du sien. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Sherlock s'était déplacé, il n'avait pas entendu le mouvement du fauteuil sur le sol.

Il sourit mais ne fit aucune remarque. Sherlock était plongé dans sa lecture et John n'avait pas envie de le déranger, de plus il avait peur que parler ne gâche le moment en mettant Sherlock mal à l'aise à cause de son propre rapprochement.

Aujourd'hui, Sherlock portait une chemise bleue foncée sous un de ses fameux costumes noirs.

John, quant à lui portait un jean bleu-gris avec une chemise vichy blanche et bleue foncée. Ils étaient tous les deux à l'aise dans leurs vêtements mais présentables pour si quelqu'un leur rendait une visite surprise.

C'était chaque jour un défi pour John de convaincre Sherlock de s'habiller même si ils ne travaillaient pas. Car quand ils n'avaient pas d'affaire, Sherlock aimait rester en pyjama, voir même entièrement nu.

John ne se plaignait pas de le voir nu, mais si quelqu'un venait les voir ce serait pour le moins gênant. C'est ce qu'il disait à chaque fois, et ça marchait. Aujourd'hui encore il avait utilisé cet argument.

* * *

Sherlock continuait de lire en serrant la main de John dans la sienne, caressant le dos de la main du médecin avec son pouce. Ce dernier lança distraitement tout en continuant sa lecture:

-Sherlock ça fait déjà un an tu sais.

Le grand brun garda le silence, réfléchit, leva les yeux de son livre et lança:

-Oui c'est vrai, ça fait déjà un an l'affaire de l'assassin invisible! Que le temps passe vite...

John ne répondit rien. Sherlock le regarda, manifestement le militaire était blessé. Ça l'amusait beaucoup de faire croire qu'il avait oublié. C'était si simple de manipuler John.

Il sourit, se leva et alla prendre son violon. Il commença à jouer, d'abord des notes désordonnées, puis il se mit à jouer le fameux «Joyeux anniversaire» comme si de rien n'était. Un large sourire éclaira le visage de John, alors comme ça, Sherlock n'avait pas oublié:

-Tu t'en es souvenu?

Le grand brun sourit tout en continuant de jouer:

-Bien sûr, je n'oublie jamais les choses importantes.

Sherlock lui offrit un magnifique sourire en plongeant son regard transparent dans le sien:

-Bon anniversaire John.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement en lui caressant la joue, tenant son violon et son archer dans son autre main. John passa une main dans les boucles brunes de Sherlock et sourit:

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Sherlock sourit et posa son instrument:

-Moi aussi figure toi. Je n'en vois pas trop l'intérêt mais quand je l'ai vue j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Et je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir d'avoir un cadeau pour le premier anniversaire de notre relation.

Il se tourna et prit quelque chose dans la bibliothèque derrière son fauteuil. John sourit:

-Attends le mien est dans la chambre je vais le chercher.

Il monta et revint quelques instants plus tard. Il avait un petit paquet dans la main. Il le tendit à Sherlock:

-Tiens, bon anniversaire.

Sherlock sourit, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui tendit son propre cadeau:

-Merci, bon anniversaire.

-Merci.

Il l'embrassa à son tour et ils regardèrent le cadeau que l'autre avait prit. John avait prit une montre pour Sherlock, et Sherlock un petit carnet de notes avec couverture en cuir et un stylo plume de marque pour John. Ils échangèrent un sourire et s'embrassèrent. Sherlock enfila la montre:

-Merci, elle est magnifique.

-Merci à toi aussi, tu as dû dépenser une fortune, je vais pouvoir mieux prendre des notes lors de nos enquêtes.

Sherlock sourit:

-Ne t'en fait pas pour le prix, quand on aime on ne compte pas.

John caressa la joue de Sherlock très ému. C'était si rare que le détective lui dise ce genre de choses.

D'habitudes le détective n'avait de cesse de répéter que ces phrases étaient d'une banalité et d'une stupidité affligeante. C'est pourquoi le fait qu'il en prononce une lui-même en ayant l'air si sincère ému beaucoup John.

Sherlock sourit à son docteur. Lui aussi aimait beaucoup quand ces moments arrivaient. Ils étaient bien comme ça, dans la simplicité.

John passait le bout des doigts sur sa reliure en cuir. Il la trouvait si belle, bordeaux avec une gravure centrale en forme de plantes*****. C'était magnifique.

Sherlock regarda à nouveau la montre que lui avait offert John. Elle avait dû coûter cher elle aussi, mais il ne le fit pas remarquer car en fait il connaissait le prix et ne voulait pas mettre John mal à l'aise en exprimant la somme pour le moins élevée.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, simplement à profiter de l'autre. Puis Sherlock se pencha et embrassa à nouveau John. Ce dernier lui rendit son baiser et finit par se lever:

-Je vais nous faire du thé.

Sherlock hocha la tête sans rien dire un peu déçu que John s'éloigne comme ça. Il regarda la pièce autour de lui.

Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il avait emménagé. Et même depuis qu'ils étaient vraiment ensemble, ça n'avait pas changé. Il soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil en s'étirant.

Finalement, il ne trouvait pas si désagréable les jours sans enquête. Il profitait pleinement de John de cette manière. Il savait en plus que le petit blond était romantique et du genre à bien aimer les petits câlins, les bisous, les petits gestes tendres. Et le détective aimait lui offrir ce qu'il voulait. Il ne le faisait pas souvent car ce n'était pas dans sa nature, mais quand il le faisait, il savait que John était heureux et ça faisait que le grand brun se sentait bien. Il aimait voir John heureux, et savoir que c'était en partie grâce à lui l'emplissait de fierté.

* * *

John revint et tendit une tasse fumante à Sherlock:

-Tiens, attention c'est très chaud.

Sherlock posa sa tasse sur le guéridon à côté du fauteuil de John. Il s'assit ensuite sur les genoux de son compagnon.

Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et laissa pendre ses jambes sur le bras du fauteuil. Le docteur Watson sourit et posa lui aussi sa tasse. Il posa une main sur la hanche de Sherlock et l'autre dans son dos.

Le grand brun ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre celle de John. Ils soupirèrent d'aise, c'était agréable quand le cadet prenait des initiatives. Ce moment était simple, mais empli de tendresse, d'amour et de complicité. John adorait ça.

Sherlock lui déboutonna doucement les premiers boutons de sa chemise et lui caressa le torse du bout des doigts.

John eut un sourire en coin en gardant les yeux fermés. Sherlock déposa un baiser sur la joue de John et murmura tout contre son oreille:

-Je t'aime John, mon amour.

Le petit blond fut parcouru d'un frisson et resserra son étreinte autour de Sherlock. Jamais le grand brun ne lui avait donné un tel surnom. Il l'embrassa et mêla sa langue à la sienne. Sherlock caressa la gorge de John et lui retira entièrement sa chemise. John se mit à rire:

-Je te trouve bien entreprenant Sherlock.

Il remit sa chemise en entendant qu'on toquait à la porte. C'était madame Hudson. Elle sourit:

-Bonjour les garçons, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop.

John finit de reboutonner sa chemise et Sherlock tourna la tête vers madame Hudson:

-Non tout va bien.

Elle sourit:

-J'ai préparé ça pour vous.

Elle posa un gâteau sur la table en souriant:

-Il me semble que ça fait un an n'est-ce pas?

-Si madame Hudson, c'est tout à fait ça.

John lui avait sourit tout à fait aux anges en répondant ça.

* * *

Au même moment, on sonna à la porte.

Madame Hudson alla ouvrir. Greg, Molly et Tom étaient là. Ils étaient les plus proches amis du couple. Du moins pour Greg et Molly, Tom n'était là que parce qu'il était le petit-ami de Molly, il avait donc rejoint la bande.

John était content de les voir, mais il se demandait pourquoi Molly venait quand on voyait à quel point elle était abattue de voir Sherlock avec quelqu'un d'autre, et avec un homme de surcroît.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de John. Il soupira:

-Il semblerait qu'on ne puisse pas être tranquilles.

John sourit et lui donna une légère tape sur les fesses:

-Lève toi, on sera tranquille plus tard. Moi je trouve ça très gentil que nos amis soient venus pour fêter notre premier anniversaire.

Ils se levèrent et saluèrent leurs invités.

Sherlock était très agacé. Il était tranquille avec John quelques secondes auparavant, et maintenant, l'appartement était envahit de monde. Pour un sociopathe, ce n'était pas la situation idéale.

John le regarda et sourit. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et sourit d'un air réconfortant à son amant.

C'était amusant parfois de voir comment Sherlock était comme tout le monde malgré ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Lui aussi était amoureux et n'aimait pas être dérangé en pleine roucoulade finalement.

Molly regardait les mains jointes des deux hommes et une profonde tristesse se lu dans ses yeux. Pour donner le change, elle prit la main de Tom dans la sienne et l'embrassa.

Greg servait le champagne tandis que madame Hudson coupait le gâteau.

Ils festoyèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi avant que les amis du couple veuillent bien les laisser tranquilles.

Enfin, le détective consultant avait tout fait pour que ses amis partent rapidement, usant de beaucoup de détachement, de sécheresse et de soupirs agacés quand on lui parlait.

John toutefois avait beaucoup atténué la mauvaise humeur de Sherlock en plaisantant avec leurs amis, en discutant, en trinquant. Lui était vraiment heureux de les voir dans un jour aussi important pour lui. Sherlock soupira en regardant par la fenêtre. Ils étaient enfin seuls maintenant. John se tourna vers Sherlock en souriant:

-C'est très bien, malgré ton attitude tu as été très patient, je suis fière de toi.

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement. Sherlock mêla sa langue à celle de John en lui caressant le dos. John caressa la joue de Sherlock en souriant. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir être tranquilles.

* * *

Sherlock avait très envie de John. Après tout, ils avaient un anniversaire à célébrer.

Ils se déshabillèrent à la hâte une fois dans la chambre. Chaque fois que l'un retirait un vêtement à l'autre, il parsemait la peau dénudée de baisers.

Sherlock sentait qu'aujourd'hui devait être différent. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de faire comme d'habitude, c'est à dire de profiter pleinement des ébats avec John et ensuite être plutôt détaché.

Aujourd'hui, le détachement n'était pas au programme. John méritait bien d'être chouchouté.

Le militaire sourit en regardant le détective consultant et lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Le voir réfléchir comme ça l'amusait toujours et l'excitait aussi beaucoup.

Ils étaient nus l'un devant l'autre, mais ils n'étaient pas pressés. Ils allaient prendre tout leur temps.

Ils commencèrent par s'embrasser, longuement, en caressant l'autre, mais toujours la partie supérieure de leurs corps.

Ils avaient le temps pour les caresses plus intimes.

Sherlock parsemait la gorge de John de baisers. Pour la grande joie du petit blond il n'y eut pas de suçons cette fois-ci. Car John n'aimait pas vraiment ça alors Sherlock se faisait un malin plaisir de lui en appliquer en temps normal. Mais aujourd'hui il se contentait de baisers tous plus brûlants les uns que les autres.

John sourit et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant.

Sherlock murmura le nom de son amant contre la peau tendre de son cou.

Watson fit courir ses mains sur le torse de Sherlock et le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Il s'allongea au dessus de lui, mêlant sa langue à la sienne.

Le cadet aimait beaucoup quand John pesait de tout son poids comme ça sur lui. Ça rendait les choses plus concrètes, et ils étaient encore plus proches.

John avait une main de chaque côté du visage de Sherlock. Il s'y appuya pour se redresser et regarda son amant. Il trouvait le jeune homme tellement mignon.

Sherlock caressa la nuque de John et demanda avec sa malice habituelle:

-Tu me trouve toujours aussi beau au bout d'un an de vie de couple et de bien plus de vie commune?

John se mit à rire:

-Oh oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ce serait plus à moi de te poser la question, après tout, je suis un vieillard à côté de toi.

Sherlock éclata de rire:

-Et bien un vieillard qui tient bien le coup.

Il l'embrassa et ils reprirent leurs caresses.

Sherlock caressait le dos de John pendant que ce dernier parsemait son torse de baisers. C'était quelque chose que John faisait à chaque fois, et Sherlock en était dingue. Comme quand le médecin lui passait une main dans les cheveux. Il avait toujours été très sensible de cette partie là.

John quand à lui était très sensible des oreilles. Il suffisait que Sherlock les embrasse ou les mordille un peu et le petit blond ne répondait plus de lui-même. John continua de parsemer le torse de son compagnon de baisers puis les fit descendre doucement.

Sherlock sourit et passa ses mains dans les courts cheveux de son compagnon. John se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de Sherlock. Ce dernier sourit:

-Je te préfère quand même sans moustache.

John éclata de rire et l'embrassa:

-Petit impertinent!

Ils se mirent à rire tout les deux puis John reprit sa descente de baisers.

Au bout d'un moment, Sherlock bascula pour se retrouver au dessus de John et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il n'avait pas envie d'être l'objet d'attention. Il voulait qu'aujourd'hui ce soit John qui profite au maximum.

Il commença donc par lui mordiller doucement l'oreille. Ça ne manqua pas, John se cambra contre Sherlock en enfonçant ses ongles dans le matelas. Puis, le cadet descendit rapidement dans le cou sans vraiment s'y attarder, sinon il aurait envie de faire des suçons mais John détestait ça. Il n'allait donc pas lui faire quelque chose qu'il détestait le jour de leur anniversaire.

Il continua donc son chemin sur le torse musclé du militaire. Il s'y attarda, taquinant sournoisement les tétons sensibles du médecin. Il descendit ensuite sur le ventre plat et la ceinture. Il y resta juste assez pour faire perdre la tête à John.

Ensuite, il s'attaqua au sexe dur de John. Il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche en caressant les cuisses fermes de son aîné.

Pendant ce temps, John avait fermé les yeux, il avait la tête bien posée sur l'oreiller et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Sherlock était un si bon amant, il avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. Et aujourd'hui le plaisir était décuplé car un an annonçait souvent un tournant dans une relation. Un premier cap était passé. C'était à partir de cette période qu'on voyait si le couple est vraiment fait pour durer ou non.

Le petit blond espérait que pour le sien ce serait oui. Il aimait tellement Sherlock qu'il ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans lui à présent. Mais il n'avait pas envie de gâcher ce moment de pur plaisir avec ce genre de pensées. Il profita du contact de la chevelure soyeuse entre ses doigts, la bouche humide autour de son sexe, les grands doigts fins sur ses cuisses brûlantes.

C'était un instant magique. Toutefois il constata que les boucles brunes étaient légèrement humides sous ses doigts. Il caressa le bras de Sherlock, lui aussi était recouvert d'une fine couche de transpiration. Watson sourit, son petit Sherlock commençait déjà à transpirer. Il se passa une main sur le visage et constata avec étonnement que lui aussi transpirait.

Il faut dire qu'il faisait au moins dix milles degrés dans cette chambre. Sherlock continuait sa petite torture autour du sexe de John et semblait éprouver autant de plaisir qu'il en procurait à son amant. C'était formidable quand ça arrivait vraiment.

* * *

John posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sherlock et lança:

-Arrête mon cœur.

Sherlock se redressa, s'asseyant sur ses talons:

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Si, tout va très bien, mais tu t'es assez occupé de moi. À ton tour maintenant!

Sherlock secoua la tête en lui caressant la joue:

-Tu es incorrigible John Watson. Merci mais moi ça va très bien comme ça.

Le grand brun s'assit à califourchon sur John:

-Mais ça ira mieux après.

Il prit le sexe de John dans sa main, le plaça et s'empala dessus. Il n'avait même plus besoin de se préparer maintenant. Il n'avait plus peur, et son corps était assez détendu pour recevoir John sans douleur.

Il commença doucement à onduler en posant ses mains sur le torse de John.

Ce dernier prit les poignets de son amant dans ses mains et sourit en fermant les yeux. Sherlock se pencha et embrassa John avec fougue.

Le petit blond passa une main dans les cheveux trempés de Sherlock et de l'autre il lui pelota les fesses.

Ceci fit sourire Sherlock contre les lèvres de John et il accéléra doucement son mouvement.

La nuit était tombée dehors, et la chambre n'était éclairée que par le filet de lumière du réverbère qui se faufilait à travers le rideau. Ce faisceau de lumière faisait danser des ombres surréalistes sur les visages des amants. John trouvait cette ambiance à la fois romantique et mystérieuse.

John posa une main sur la taille de Sherlock et de l'autre il lui caressa la joue. Le détective sourit et l'embrassa. Au bout d'un moment, John lança:

-J'ai envie d'être au dessus.

Sherlock hocha la tête et ils pivotèrent. John pénétra à nouveau Sherlock et commença à bouger. Sherlock passa ses longues mains sur le torse de John et sourit:

-J'aime bien aussi quand c'est comme ça.

John se mit à rire et embrassa doucement le détective consultant avant d'accélérer le rythme de ses hanches. Sans prévenir, Sherlock s'agrippa aux épaules du médecin:

-Je… ne vais plus tenir… longtemps.

John sourit tendrement et repoussa une mèche qui collait au front de Sherlock:

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Il accéléra encore le rythme et Sherlock ne mit que quelques petites minutes à jouir. Il enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de John, hurla son nom et se cambra contre lui.

Le médecin sourit et accéléra à nouveau le rythme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il jouit à son tour, murmurant le nom de Sherlock et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

Sherlock serra John dans ses longs bras fins et l'embrassa tendrement.

Watson repoussa une mèche qui tombait en travers des yeux de son amant et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Sherlock déposa un baiser sur la tempe humide de son compagnon et murmura:

-Encore bon anniversaire John.

Il lui caressa le dos, remonta les couvertures sur leurs corps nus et soupira d'aise. John murmura presque endormit:

-Bonne nuit Sherlock, encore un joyeux anniversaire, je t'aime.

Sherlock déposa un baiser sur les cours cheveux blonds et murmura:

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon John chéri.

Le médecin eut un léger sourire et s'endormit totalement. Sherlock l'observa quelques instants, resserra son étreinte et s'endormit à son tour.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

*** **Vous trouverez le lien du motif sur le calepin de John que j'ai trouvé dur de décrire sur mon profil. Vous pourrez vous faire une meilleure idée comme ça ;)


End file.
